


Love at First Punch

by My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)



Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tim Drake-centric, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works
Summary: I originally wrote this for a Tumblr prompt. It's a oneshot for now, but I'll probably add to it later.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525679
Comments: 14
Kudos: 710





	Love at First Punch

Marinette was going to die.

Batman was going to kill her. Either that, or Red Robin was going to kill her for punching him. 

Marinette had just wanted a peaceful night. She had decided to go roof jumping again. Tikki didn't like that she did it without her miraculous, but if anything happened, she could always transform to save herself.

Of course this happened tonight. She hadn't gone jumping in a full week, and the one day she goes out, is the one day this happens. 

She had stopped for a moment to look at the stars. They were so pretty from up here!

Of course, they were nice from her balcony, but there was something about being somewhere else, somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, that made it even better.

She was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Marinette reacted instinctively. She grabbed the wrist with her other hand, pulled it forward, and punched the face of whoever it was. Then she leapt to her feet and spun around to see who it was.

Her face reddened as she saw her victim. Only Marinette Dupain-Cheng could accidentally punch a superhero.

There, holding a hand over his nose, and looking at her in shock, was Red Robin.

Behind him, she heard someone give a loud guffaw and start laughing. It was Red Hood.

Crap.

"I'm so sorry Monsieur Red Robin! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you! You just startled me, and I reacted on instinct, and please don't kill me, I swear I didn't mean to!" She covered her mouth to stop the word vomit. "I'm just going to go. Bye!" She jumped off the roof and onto the next.

As she got further away, the two vigilantes heard an "I'm sorry!" echo into the night.

It took Jason a few moments to finish laughing, but Tim stared at the spot she jumped from.

When he finally spoke, he put a hand to his comm. "Oracle?"

"Who was that, Red Robin? She got you good. Suit says it's broken."

"I was about to ask you. Can you find anything?"

"Let me check the mask footage. Okay, I'm running facial recognition. It looks like her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her parents own a bakery a few blocks down, and she goes to a school nearby. High grades. Why? You want to go after her?"

He shook his head, which proved to be a bad decision when he hissed at the pain in his nose. "No, no, it's fine, she just hit me really well. I want to meet her. Do you think she'd take better to Red Robin or my civilian side?"

Oracle snorted. "I'm pretty sure she'd take better to Tim Drake, given the apologizing."

Jason examined his face and started cleaning the blood off with the small first aid kit that Tim had on him.

"Oracle, I think this'll be good. He's got that look."

They heard snickering over the comms.

<><><><><><><><><>

The next day, Tim went over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

He didn't know why he went in without a plan, but he did.

Which is why when he saw her at the counter, acting completely normal, all the greetings he had prepared went out the window.

"Hello! Welcome to Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie! What can I get for you?"

"Umm...what do you recommend?"

She scrutinized his outfit as he tried not to squirm. "Well, you seem like a croissant or fruit tart kind-of-guy, so maybe that with a black coffee."

"Wow..you actually guessed perfectly. I've only had two cups today, so I was due for another soon anyway."

She picked up the croissant with the tongs. "Ah, a fellow addict then?"

"Coffee is my lifeblood."

She snorted. "I actually have a t-shirt upstairs with exactly that written on it."

"Really?"

"Yup. My friend Alya gave it to me for my birthday."

"My brother gave me a deluxe coffee mug for my birthday. It holds a liter and a half."

"Lucky! Where'd he get it?"

"I have no clue. I can ask him if you'd like."

"Could you?"

'Jay, I need to know where you got that giant coffee mug.'

'I dunno. I think I picked it up in some gag shop back in Gotham. Why?'

'Just curious.'

"Here you go! That'll be 8 euros."

"Thanks. He said he doesn't know, but it was probably from one of the gag shops back home."

"It's alright, I can probably find something online. Have a good day!"

"You too."

Tim didn't even realize he had left the bakery until he made it back to the hotel. 

He forgot to get her number.


End file.
